zoom_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
ZOOM
ZOOM was an American variety television show that aired intermittently from 1972 to 2010 And returned in 2017 on Netflix. Created by Christopher Sarson, the program was first televised from 1972 to 1978 by PBS, featuring a regular but ever-changing cast of mostly teen performers. Reruns were broadcast by PBS on weekday mornings during the 1977-1978 season, right after American Bandstand. The Show aired again exclusively on PBS Kids from 1999 to 2010. Before the TV series Previous to the television series, there was a band ZOOM. The first concert started on May 29, 1955, at 12 noon at the Fox Dome Theater in Ocean Park, California, with sixty theaters hosting clubs by March 31. The Band released its first issue of the Official Bulletin of ZOOM in 1955.1By 1956, the Band had 1 million audience members in their Concerts, and in 1958 its first British concert opened at Darlington's Arcade Cinema.23 On November 4 1959, the Guitarist, Donald announced the Band was going to Break Up. The 1970s Series ZOOM was created by Christopher Sarson. The result was a variety show for children, with such regular features as a newsreel, a cartoon, and a guest star as well as Science Activities, Crafts, and Comedy Skits. Each were introduced by 7 Everyday Performers. In Comedy Skits, Teens faced how to act out Plays sent in by Kids! Cast The Cast members wore Red and Blue Shirts and sometimes Blue Shirts. The Main Cast Members were called "ZOOMers", and they reenacted Activities requested by Children. the ZOOMers were:Joe Shrand, Jon Reuning, Nina Lillie, Tommy White, Kenny Pires, Nancy Tates, Tracy Tannebring, Ann Messer, David Alberico, Jay Schertzer, Maura Mullaney, Bernadette Yao, Leon Mobley, Luiz Gonzales, Luiz Peterton, Danny McGrath, Edith Mooers, Lori Boskin, Neal Johnson, Donna Moore, Mike Dean, Timmy Pruce, Hector Dorta, Rose Clarkow, Shawn Miranda, Danny Malloy, Andrae Neilsan, Carmen Hernandez, Cate Albonda, David Sales (II), Harvey Reed, Norman Christian, Red Lyman, Tishy Lyman, Tommy (II) Schultz, Tracy Dunlap, Arcadio Gonzales, Chris Blackwell, Jennifer Gold, Karen Wing, Levell Gethers, Nell Cox, Ron Richmond, Amy Clark, Carolyn Malcolm, Chee Bong, John Lathan, Nicholas Butterworth, Shona Wiseman, and Susan Hobbie. Among the thousands who auditioned but didn't make the cut were Former Backyard Gang Member Bob Fretz and Baby Einstein Kid Simone Cheeks. Scheduling and air times The series ran on PBS for an hour each weekday morning from 1972-1978. Cancellation Although the show remained popular, PBS cancelled the Show after Season 6, as PBS could not come to terms for renewal.9 The cancellation in September 1978 was attributable to several factors. After cancelling ZOOM, PBS didn't want to sell the Show to another Network.10 PBS said that both Zorro and ZOOM could not be aired on any major network. 1999-2005 Revival While the Original ZOOM was still popular with Younger Audiences, it have been pushed past midnight. The Show was revived! Scheduling and air times From the first through fifth seasons, the series aired Monday through Friday, at 5:30pm. Through Season 6, the show aired Monday to Thursday. In its final season, Season 7, it aired Thursdays only at 7:00 pm (later moved a half hour later, to 7:30). The series premiered January 4 1999, ended on May 6 2005 and went off the air in 2010 because Sprout's Sunny Side Up Show was airing 7 Days a Week the Following Weekend. Season 1 had the Most Episodes (41) Seasons 4 5 6 and 7 were shorter (20) the other 2 Seasons had 40 Episodes. ZOOM Playhouse The Show was known for its Comedy Skits. Some of the sketches played off well-known movies, musicals and even cartoons, as well as holiday-related skits. During the final season, some of the skits showed everyday occurrences experienced by teens, often teaching viewers a lesson on how to handle real-life situations. ZOOM Sci The Series featured Science Activities sent in by Viewers and the ZOOMers challenge Fans to try these at Home. Live Concerts and Performances A Unique Feature to the Show was a 9/11 Special called "America's Kids Respond" Season 3 Themes * Ice * Halloween * Coins * Feet * Balloons * Babies * Behind the Scenes ZOOMers The most popular of the ZOOMers were the Red Team * Aline Toupi * Kevin "Buzz" Barrette * Claudio Schwarz * David Toprov * Alisa Besher * Cara Harvey * Eric Rollins * Caroline Botelho (Was in White Team for Seasons 4 to 5, and was in the Red Team from Seasons 2 to 3) * Emily Marshall The Other ZOOMers were... * Frances Dormond (Season 3 only) * Francesco Tena (6th and 7th Year, was in Blue Team in Season 6 and was in Red Team in Season 7) * Garrett DiBona (4th and 5th Year) * Jessica "Jessie" Ogbraho (Season 2 only) * Jared Nathan (Season 1 only) * Kenneth "Kenny" Yates (Was in Red Team in Season 2 and Blue Team in Season 3) * Kyle Larrow (6th and 7th Year) the White team was Estuardo Alvursies, Keiko Yodisha, Kaleigh Cronin, Kortney Summer, Lynese Browder, Matthew "Matt" Runyon, Maya Morales, Michael "Mike" Hansen, Nicholas "Nick" Henry, Noreen Raja, Pablo "Mossi" Velez, Rachel Redd, Ray MacMore, Elena "Shing-Ying" Sheih, Taylor Garron, and Zoe Costleo Bridget O'Sulivan and Emma Watkins auditioned among 3,000 Kids but didn't get in. the 32 ZOOMers and each Season they were featured in Hebrew Revival In 2006, Israel revived the Concept but with Hebrew Children. * Dana * Rose * Emma * Jared * Janiel * Ran * Isaac * Rosh * Adina * Eli * Noam * Aviv * Iso * Ala * Mai * Hill * Nir 2010-2014 Revival * Jay * Rubye * Abigail * Alice * Anita * Jock * Joshua Korean Revival * Koeun * Mark Lee * Hina * Jeno * Donghyuck * Jaemin * Jisung Category:TV Shows